


My Little Boy is Growing Up

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Growing Up, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Young Dean, baby!dean - Freeform, child!Dean - Freeform, little dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU-Cas adopted Dean from a teenage mother right after his birth. She wanted to go to college, so she set up the plan with Cas and social services for him to be Dean's legal guardian. Cas is a loving father, but he has a lot of kinks. He and Dean have a very special relationship. A few short blurbs from different ages in Dean's life. Basically porn, no real plot.</p><p>WARNING-Since Dean is a child, he cannot give full consent. He doesn't object, but because of his age, I did tag this as dub-con/non-con. If you don't like this stuff, leave. I do not think that rape, child abuse, or sexual actions with a child are at all acceptable; this is entirely fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN  
> WARNING-Since Dean is a child, he cannot give full consent. He doesn't object, but because of his age, I did tag this as dub-con/non-con. If you don't like this stuff, leave. I do not think that rape, child abuse, or sexual actions with a child are at all acceptable; this is entirely fiction. 
> 
> also please feel free to point out any spelling/grammar issues

Castiel held Dean tightly in his arms. When he had called Anna earlier that evening, his sister had told him that it would comfort him to be held a little tighter, or to swaddle him in a blanket, but both actions had made Dean squirm even more. Cas had tried everything, changing, feeding, playing, cuddling, but Dean would not stop crying. Cas had always sensed that Dean would be afraid of thunder; ever since he was a newborn, anything that boomed loudly made him fretful and uneasy. But this thunderstorm was proving to be the worst scare yet. Cas was still greatful for Dean; and he had heard from the social worker that Mary had indeed gone to college and now had her associates degree. She had moved across the country, and didn't plan on seeing Dean ever again. A clean break, she called it. Anyway, Cas had Dean, and that was what mattered. Cas was very greatful. But life with a two year old was tough. Like now for instance. When every five seconds the thunder claps loud and seems to rattle the walls.

Finally Cas just needed a break. He layed Dean down on his own bed, surrounded him with pillows, and went and sat in the hall. Dean wouldn't roll off with the pillow barrier, and Cas just could not be so close to those screams for a second more. He still heard Dean, but it was distant now, at least kind of. Cas had always enjoyed thunderstorms, finding comfort in the booms and the pretty lightning. But not Dean. Cas let his mind wander for a few minutes, enjoyed some fantasies about that girl from the coffee shop who had flirted with him-but he had no time for a partner right now. Maybe when Dean was older.

Cas got up again, remembering that his duty to his toddler was more important than his sanity. He went back into the room, shifted some pillows, and layed down on his side next to Dean. He noticed Dean was looking rather red, probably due to all the screaming, but nevertheless, Cas thought he seemed a little overheated. He removed Dean's clothes so that he laid in his diaper. Cas laid next to him and held out his thumb for Dean to grab. His little hands wrapped perfectly around Cas' thumb, and his screams quieted to sobs. Cas sighed and brought his lips to Dean's forehead. Maybe soon the boy would calm down.

Dean brought Cas' thumb to his lips, and began to suck on it. He had vehemently thrown away every passy Cas had given him earlier, but now his crying stopped long enough for him to start suckling on Cas like he was a bottle. Cas smiled at the boy, and his stomach gave a strange little jolt. Why was he feeling so... turned on? His two year old was sucking on _his_ thumb, but Cas could not be getting hard for his two year old. That was so wrong. But Dean swept his little tongue over the pad of Cas' thumb and Cas couldn't help but let a little moan escape. He felt his dick twitch and start to rise. And then, perfectly timed, another clap of thunder shook through the sky, and Dean let Cas' thumb pop out of his mouth. His eyes went wide and he made a choking sound. When he looked on the verge of tears again, Cas spoke.

"Dean, it's okay. It's just the sky. It won't hurt you."

"Dada!" he wined back, followed by something garbled and unintelligible. He started to cry again, this time quietly though. Cas was still worried about the whole situation regarding his hard on, but now he had an idea. He took Dean to the changing table and took off the diaper. After making sure everything was clean, he took his naked toddler back to the bed and laid him on his back. Then Cas leaned down and kissed his stomach. Dean made a whimpering noise, still crying from before. But when Cas continued to kiss him all over his torso, he became silent. Cas took this as a good sign and made the leap... he leaned over Dean's crotch, looking at the soft, miniscule dick there. And he kissed it.

Dean didn't react, so Cas did it again. And when he finally took it in his mouth and ran his tongue over it, Dean giggled and squirmed. Cas supposed that meant it felt good. He sucked a little and felt Dean's tiny prick harden. It was still only an inch or two long in its hardened state, and Cas couldn't get over the tinyness of his little prick. He had changed him for years but this was an entirely new ballfield.

Cas sucked him some more, and after some initial squirming, Dean just laid still, looking content. Cas took all of him into his mouth, and managed to lick his little balls too. Cas was amazed at how all of Dean fit in him so easily. He sucked and licked more, and stopped every few seconds to admire Dean's little prick, only as big as his pinky finger. Cas' boner had not subsided, and was now becoming an issue, he reached down to jerk himself with one hand while he sucked Dean, and imaging all the things he could do when Dean was older, he came over his hand. On one last impulse, he swept as much of his come onto his thumb as he could, and then held it out for Dean. Dean, meeting Cas' expectations brilliantly, sucked it clean and fell asleep with Cas' thumb in his mouth.

After cleaning them both up and putting Dean to bed, Cas had to take care of himself again just from thinking about the next few years. This was going to be great.


	2. Dean's First Wowie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has his first orgasm (dry, of course). He and Cas have settled into their lifestyle nicely, and love each other very much. Dean is five in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN  
> WARNING-Since Dean is a child, he cannot give full consent. He doesn't object, but because of his age, I did tag this as dub-con/non-con. If you don't like this stuff, leave. I do not think that rape, child abuse, or sexual actions with a child are at all acceptable; this is entirely fiction.

Dean was never getting two pieces of pie again, that was for sure. It was a Friday night, so Cas had allowed it, but now the child was hyper beyond compare. He ran around and jumed and wooped and hollered until around 9 o clock, and Cas just tried to keep up. A little after nine, he sat with his daddy on the couch to watch a movie. Dean didn't know what it was but he just enjoyed sitting on his daddy's lap and holding onto him.

"Daddy, is it time to suck my peepee yet?" Dean eventually asked. Every night before bed, it had become their ritual for Cas to suck him for a few minutes to make him feel good before going to sleep. Cas had edited the wording a bit, not ready to hear words like "dick" coming out of Dean's mouth. Cas knew that Dean was fighting sleep, but the crash from the sugar was happening quickly, and Dean was excited for the pre-bedtime ritual. Cas had found that it actually helped a lot when Dean was being stubborn about not going to bed; a little-boy blowjob was good incentive.

"Sure, baby. Let's go upstairs," Cas replied, noticing how his dick got hard just at the question. Dean noticed too, he could feel it under him and he smiled, rubbing down on it by wiggling his hips. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, but Daddy had told him how good it made him feel.

Dean quickly rid himself of his clothing, laid back on the bed and held his little prick ready for his daddy. Cas felt his boner becoming intense and as soon as he bent down out of Dean's sight he took it out and started stroking himself. And then he wrapped his mouth around Dean. Dean still giggled and squirmed at first, but he had grown to actually enjoy the act rather than passively experience it. His dick was still tiny enough that Cas could get all of it and Dean's sack in his mouth. Dean hadn't orgasmed yet, because Cas never took it that far for sake of not overstimulating the child. But Dean was making little pleasure sounds and Cas was going crazy. Jerking himself furiously, he sucked hard on Dean. Dean began to squirm again, and Cas felt precome dribble onto his hand where he was masturbating.

"Daddy, feels funny," Dean said rather breathlessly.

"Funny good or funny bad, baby?" Cas immediately stopped to ask.

"Good, I guess?" Dean looked fucked out already. "My peepee feels tight. Like it's gonna e'splode!" Dean wiggled more, lifting his hips up towards Cas. "Keep sucking, Daddy, please." Cas couldn't argue with that.

He sucked again, hard, and ran his tongue around Dean's dick over and over. He had to use his free hand  to hold down Dean's hips so he doesn't wiggle out of Cas' mouth. After a few more minutes of sucking and furious stroking, they both reach climax at the same time. Cas lets out a strangled moan, and Dean just gasps.

"Daddy, what was that?" Dean chokes out.

"That," Cas took a big breath, "was called a... a..." his voice trailed off. Did he want Dean to know about orgasms yet? He had just had one of the most intense ones of his life. He couldn't wait till he could do more than suck Dean. His little hole was impossibly tight. Cas had licked it a few times but never penetrated it. But regardless of his fantasies, he needed to figure this out now.

"That was a new thing Dean. It happens when you get older...." Cas paused, "Why don't you come up with a name? What do you want to call it?" Cas was wary that this would end in him never taking Dean seriously in bed in the future, but he let it happen.

"It felt... like, like a... it was a wowie," Dean decided.

Cas had to hold back a snort. He was right, and he so holding this over Dean when he reached his teens. "A.... wowie?" he clarified.

"Yeah, a wowie!!!" Dean said excitedly. "Cause in my head when it happened, I said 'wowie' cause my peepee felt really really reeeaaally good."

"Okay then, baby. We will do wowies more often from now on." Cas smiled at Dean, and Dean reached up and grabbed his Dad's face in both hands. Cas was careful not to make a huge mess with his come covered hand. Dean brought his lips to Cas' and kissed him long and sweet. He had gotten so much better at kissing lately. His little tongue worked past Cas' lips, and Cas let him explore. When Cas' tongue finally breached Dean's mouth, Dean sucked on it a little. Cas sighed deep, gave one final kiss against Dean's soft lips, and then one peck to his forhead.

"Daddy's gonna go get cleaned up, I'll be right back." Dean pouted a little, but kissed his daddy on the nose before releasing him. Cas went and cleaned his hands and ran a washcloth over himself. He cleaned it and took it to Dean, cooling him off a bit and cleaning away some spit. Dean smiled, and Cas threw the washcloth towards the bathroom before pulling his clothes off down to his underwear and pulling himself and Dean under the covers. Dean snuggled up to him and sighed contentedly. Then his eyes flew open again, and he looked up at Cas.

"Daddy, do you have wowies?" He looked so concerned. So desperate to make sure his daddy was feeling good too. Cas' heart expanded and his dick twitched, but he kept it under control. They were both tired.

"Yes, daddy has them too."

"Should I suck your peepee too, like you suck mine?" Dean's innocent eyes were too much. Cas was sporting a full boner now. But he didn't want this to happen yet. Dean was still so small for his age, and Cas was pretty well-endowed. It was just too soon. So, ignoring the throbbing pain in his dick, he told Cas, "One day you can, if you want to. But not tonight."

"I do want to, Daddy! One day I'll make your peepee feel as good as mine. You'll have wowies just like me," he exclaimed with a smile. Finally content, he snuggled up again, brushing Cas' dick inconveniently. "I love you, Daddy," he said as he shut his eyes, "You're the best daddy in the whole wide world." In a few moments, he was asleep.

Cas was fighting to keep still. His dick was hard and it hurt and he wanted to get off again but Dean was sleeping against him and he didn't want to wake his son. But he did let his mind wander to what Dean had said, one day he would suck Cas' dick, one day those perfect lips would wrap around his cock and that little tongue would taste him and he would look down at Dean's emerald eyes and his freckles and oh... Cas twitched, and a wet stain spread in his underwear. He had just came, completely untouched, just from the thought of what Dean could do... oh how he couldn't wait for the real thing.


	3. More More More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is seven years old and has been going through a growth spurt, and he uses that as leverage to get what he wants from Cas. Cas can never resist Dean, and things get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN  
> WARNING-Since Dean is a child, he cannot give full consent. He doesn't object, but because of his age, I did tag this as dub-con/non-con. If you don't like this stuff, leave. I do not think that rape, child abuse, or sexual actions with a child are at all acceptable; this is entirely fiction. 
> 
> i put this warning at the beginning of the work, and the beginning of each chapter so yeah if you dont like it please dont read it. i do not at all think that any of this is okay in real life, im just writing.

"Daddy, it doesn't make sense!" Dean whined as he pushed his math work away. Cas sighed, and pulled the paper closer to Dean again. He started explaining, slowly, about how to carry the tens in addition. Dean was getting upset; he didn't like not understanding something. Cas told him to try again, talking him through it, but Dean still couldn't figure it out when he tried to do it on his own. Math wasn't his stong point.

"Can we just watch TV now, Daddy?" Dean pleaded.

"Dean, you know the rules."

"But I don't wanna do this no more. It's hard!" He squeezed the pencil in his tiny fist and hit it against the paper.

"Dean. You have to do it, so we are going to do it now. After that, we can watch TV. Okay?"

"Okay...." Dean pouted. But he went back at it. Cas helped as best he could, and in half an hour, Dean could painstakingly get through the majority of the simple problems. His homework was done at the very least.

"TV!" Dean yelled. He jumped down from the table and ran to the living room, grabbing the remote. He turned on some cartoon, and Cas followed him and sat down on the couch. As soon as Cas' butt hit the cushion, Dean was on him, snuggling into his lap and laying his head on Cas' chest. This was Dean's favorite part of any day, just snuggling with his daddy. It usually led to fun times before bed too, and Dean liked that part of the day next best. Meanwhile, he watched Dean's cartoon and rubbed his back in slow, mesmerizing circles. Dean actually started to nod off, and Cas held him up. After a loud explosion on the TV, Dean jolted awake from his half-slumber.

"Looks like it's almost time for bed mister," Cas said into Dean's hair.

"Can we still play before I go to sleep?" Dean asked.

"Sure, baby, we can do that."

Dean went to Cas' room, where he slept most nights. His pajama pants that he was wearing were a few inches too short. He had been shooting up like a weed.

"Next time we go shopping, how 'bout some new pajamas, baby? Those look too small, you're getting too big," Cas said as he walked in to see Dean already stripped and lying on the bed.

"Daddy, remember that you said I could help you have wowies when I was bigger?" Cas sighed. Dean had been bringing this up for months, but Cas just didn't want to hurt him. "Well since I'm so big now, can I please?" Dean pleaded with his eyes, those big, innocent eyes.

"Dean, you know what I said before..." Cas started, but Dean interrupted him.

"But you said when I was bigger! I am bigger. You said I'm too big. Kevin's mom says we're both having growth sports." Dean declared, like that settled the matter. Kevin was Dean's best friend from school, even if he knew nothing about Cas and Dean's true relationship. Dean knew that he couldn't tell anyone, and he took his duty to keep the secret very seriously.

"I think you mean a growth _spurt,_ Dean. And yeah, you have been growing, but-"

"But what, daddy? Don't you want a wowie? I thought you wanted me to give you a wowie some day." Dean looked sad now. He pouted a bit, but when his little lip started to tremble, that was it for Cas.

"Dean stand up." Dean looked confused, but Cas had his _alright-fine_ face on, like when Dean convinced him to give him extra pie. Dean smiled really big and stood up, while his daddy grabbed a pillow and laid it on the floor. Dean was confused, thinking that maybe Daddy needed him to lay on the floor, but then Cas told him to sit on his knees there.

"Now remember, Dean, my peepee is a lot bigger than yours. It's hard to fit in a mouth. So if you want to suck on it like I do to you, you have to be careful. Only suck the end of it, or what you can fit in your mouth, okay? Stop if it gets too much." Dean looked solemn, like he was being faced with a tough math problem. But he seemed rather happier about this than math.

"I'm ready daddy, I can do it!" he exclaimed. So Cas pulled his pants and underwear down to let his dick slip out. Dean's eyes went wide when he saw how big it was. "Wow, Daddy! Will my peepee be big like yours one day?"

"Maybe, Dean," Cas said with a chuckle, "Now, you know what to do right?"

"Ah-course, I know what you do so I just do that, duh," Dean said with a smile, before leaning in and licking up the shaft.

Cas could not believe this day was here. He almost came just from one lick alone, simply because it was Dean. But then Dean sucked on the head like it was candy, and Cas really had to fight to keep it together. Dean sucked farther down, but his mouth was still small.

"You can use your hands on what you can't reach. Rub up and down like normal," Cas got out. He was nearly gasping, this was so good. Dean still had a lot of work to do, but for someone who had never done this before it was fucking amazing. Cas made sure not to thrust, and just let Dean do his thing.

Dean, meanwhile, had noticed a funny taste on Daddy's peepee. It was sticky too, but it didn't taste bad. Little bits of it kept coming out every so often, so he just licked them all up. His hands, which he had made wet with spit, rubbed up and down where he couldn't reach, just like Daddy had told him. Daddy was right, this was hard, and his mouth hurt a little. But his daddy was making happy noises so he didn't want to stop. Instead, he just sucked harder, and tried to reach farther. When that hurt his jaw, he moved back and pressed his tongue into the little fold on the top of Daddy's peepee. Daddy shuttered, but Dean knew it was a good kind of shudder.

"Dean, wait, hold on," Cas gasped.

"What, Daddy? Did I do something wrong? I thought I was doing good..." Dean said sadly.

"No, no, you're doing great, but something is about to happen. I'm going to come, which means a lot of white sticky stuff will come out."

"Oh! Like the other stuff that's been coming out?"

"Yeah, just more. So you may not want me to do it in your mouth."

"Why not, Daddy?" Dean pouted again.

"Because I don't want you to choke." Cas was going crazy. Every fiber in his being, and more specifically his dick, wanted to be back in Dean's mouth.

"I won't choke Daddy, I'll just swallow it like the rest." Cas nearly came then and there.

"Just-not this first time, okay? We'll work up to it. But I can still come on your tongue if you want." Cas was breathing heavy; he had begun stroking just to get some relief and he was so close.

"Okay!!! Here," Dean said, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. That boy is too much, Cas thought before pumping himself two, three more times and he was coming, spurting on Dean's tongue and chin and chest.

When he shuddered down from his orgasm, Dean was laughing. "Daddy, you got me all sticky!" he said, and then he ran his fingers through the mess on his chest. He brought his fingers up to show his daddy, and Cas surprised him by licking them clean. He kissed the mess away, and Dean almost purred under the attention. When he had gotten most of the mess up, he took Dean to the bathroom to clean him off. When they snuggled into bed after Dean's wowie, which was a lot cleaner than Cas', Dean scooched close to Cas and whispered, "I love you, Daddy. Thanks for letting me give you a wowie. I liked the come."

"Goodnight, angel," Cas whispered back, "I love you, too."

The next day, Dean turned in his math homework, and then later brought it home to his Dad, proudly showing off his A+.


	4. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was so happy that it was his Daddy's birthday. Dean had an entire surprise planned for the 37 year old's birthday, but Dean got a bad grade on his first fifth grade spelling test, and Cas has to help him learn what he missed. Dean decides that since his original surprise won't work out, he'll come up with a new surprise that he can give his Dad while he learns his spelling.

Dean woke up Monday morning and yawned sleepily. He was curled up in his father's bed, like always, but he had rolled away from Cas during the night. He turned to look at his dad and remembered what he had been so excited about all weekend-it was Cas' birthday! He was turning 37, which Dean thought was old as dirt, but Cas assured him multiple times that dirt was actually a lot older.

Dean was sad he had school today, because he had been plotting for weeks about how to make his dad's birthday the best ever. It was the third week of fifth grade though, and he had his first spelling test of the year today, so he couldn't miss school. He had studied some over the weekend when his dad told him to, but had mostly been daydreaming about all the ways he could make his dad happy tonight. Not to mention, the words he had to spell for school were boring. Cas had been teaching him new words over the past few months because he was getting to old to call his penis a "peepee." He might've studied harder if his test contained words like dick, cock, orgasm, ass, blowjob, fuck, etc. But sadly, words like "approachable" and "vigorous" were the type of material they had to learn. Dean chuckled under his breath when he thought that maybe if he was _approachable_ enough tonight, his dad would give him a _vigorous_ fucking. He knew that would _not_ have been an acceptable sentence to use for his homework last week.

Dean knew that his dad still hadn't fucked him because he didn't want to hurt him, but Dean didn't think he was too small anymore. After they had played some with dildos (small ones) and things like beads and vibrators, Dean better understood that he wouldn't be able to take his dad's girth straight away. But he had a plan formed, and today was the day.

Every day for the past week, Dean had been fucking himself in his morning shower on one of the dildos taken from Cas' drawer. It was a small one (Cas had firmly refused to reveal the whereabouts of all of _his_ toys) but Dean managed to make himself decently loose after a while. He went to school feeling empty, and came back home almost back to normal. He didn't do anything else for the rest of the day because his dad might notice at night if he licked Dean's asshole. But since he had a whole hour after he got off the bus before Cas got home from work, he had spent time scouring the house for his dad's hidden stash, which Dean knew he had. He struck gold when he noticed a loose patch of carpet in his dad's closet, and a plastic tub hidden under the floor. Inside it he had found beads twice as big as the ones Cas had used on him, dildos bigger than Cas' own dick, and a large assortment of plugs and vibrators, not to mention some handcuffs and gags, including a penis shaped one. He had left everything the way he found it, but today he was going back for it.

Cas' alarm clock went off then, and Dean snapped his eyes shut before Cas could realize he had been awake. When they both got up, Cas kissed Dean lightly and said good morning, and started heading downstairs to make breakfast. Dean had the sudden thought that he should've made his dad some breakfast, but now it was too late. Oh well. Tonight should make up for it. Dean lazed around a bit, moving slow like always, so as not to cause suspicion that he had been awake. When he went downstairs he was met with the aroma of blueberry pancakes, a mutual favorite of Cas and Dean. Cas was having fun making big pancakes, big like the ones at IHOP where they make a whipped cream smiley. That gave Dean an idea, and he quickly hurried to the fridge and drawers while Cas' attention was still on the stove. He didn't look up when Dean took one of the pancakes onto a plate, moved it to the table, and made a whipped cream smiley on top. Then he took the candles from the drawer and put one in the smiley's nose and one in each of its eyes. He struck a match, carefully, like he had seen his dad do, and promptly dropped it, scared when the flame flared bigger than he expected. The match hit the tile floor and his dad finally turned around. Taking in the scene, Cas smiled and his eyes twinkled. He took the last pancake off the pan and turned off the stove before turning around and taking the matches from Dean. He lit his own candles, and smiled at their work.

"You did all this for me?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAD!" Dean yelled in response.

"I love you, Dean," Cas said before kissing Dean on the lips and turning to blow out his candles. They ate breakfast together and then Cas had to leave for work, trusting Dean to get himself ready for school and on the bus. Dean had been a strangely punctual kid since about third grade, and eventually Cas shifted his hours because of this, knowing that if he wasn't there in the morning, Dean could still be counted on to get to school and then he would have an extra hour with his son in the afternoons. He still had to leave Dean at home for an hour after school, but Dean never seemed to mind too much. He was cuddly as he always had been always, though.

After a lingering hug goodbye and another last second squeeze at the door, Cas finally left and Dean was alone to finish getting ready for school.

Dean knew he should go over his spelling words another time like his Dad recommended before he left, but he only had about an hour before his bus came at 8. He laid out all his school things and made sure that he would be entirely ready to go when the bus came, and then he snuck up to his Dad's room. With a glance at the clock, he ran to the closet. 7:07. He had 53 minutes. He found the box, and opened it up. It wouldn't matter at the end of the day if Cas noticed his things out of order, there'd be no lying to him after this. He took out a medium sized dildo, smaller than he needed but still bigger than anything he had taken before. Next, he took out the big dildo, the one that was even bigger than his dad. And finally, he took out a plug, similar in size to the dildo but slightly smaller in length. It was flared at the end to keep it in, and made of a hard rubber center with a rubber gel coating. 

He spent quite a while opening himself up with his fingers, but he wanted to be thorough and minimize pain later. So when he had four fingers in up to the knuckles, he reached for the first dildo. Holding himself open, he pushed the tip in as he removed his fingers. He already had lubed himself up, but he took the bottle he had gotten out before and squeezed some on the dildo where his rim squeezed on the tip. When the lube was applied, it slipped in, slowly but without any trouble. After fucking himself on it for a while, avoiding his prostate, Dean slowly pulled it out. He glanced at the clock again, 7:28. He had to hurry. He took the larger dildo, and lubed it up. After pressing it and teasing his entrance a bit, he finally managed to relaxed enough to let the tip slide in. Now he felt a bit of a burn. But he persevered, extremely slowly. He got it about halfway in before he had to stop to breath. His own penis was standing at full mast and dripping a steady stream of pre-come, but he didn't touch himself. He didn't want to be distracted. He caught his breath, and relaxed his hole. He felt it flutter, trying to suck in more of the dildo. He took that as a good sign, and slowly started pushing again. He finally bottomed out, a full 7 minutes after he started. 7:35. He stared at the clock, determined to let the dildo sit for a full 60 seconds just to stretch his rim. He started squirming by the end of the minute, and finally pulled it out to push it back in. Slowly, but continually, he slid it out to the tip and pushed it back in. He let it graze his prostate, but held off for now, just wanting to be stretched enough for the plug. 

At 7: 43, Dean reached for the plug. He knew he would need to shower, as he was covered in sweat and lube, so this would have to do. He pulled out the dildo and positioned the plug at his entrance. He didn't have to go so slowly now, because the plug was just a tiny bit smaller than the dildo and he was very stretched out. He pressed it in, and the gel felt good against his stretched walls. It was an odd sensation, but very enjoyable. He got it all the way in, and felt the flare settle outside of his rim. He took a few seconds to breath and relax, before getting up. He felt it brush against his prostate, and he knew this would be a long day. 

When he got in the shower, he made the water cold to try and calm down his erection. It eventually worked, and he rushed out to get dressed with 6 minutes to spare. He was out the door at 7:58, and on the bus on time. He took out his spelling words to study, but ended up panting and fighting to keep still, because every time the big bus bumped even the slightest bit, the plug grazed on the tip of his prostate. He settled in for a long ride. His spelling words stayed crumpled in his fist.


	5. Punishment, Part Two: Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is nervous, and it shows. Badly. A small glimpse of school, and then its Happy Birthday Daddy time.

Dean was really, really trying not to fidget in his chair. His teacher had already told him twice to sit still, and it was only 9:15. Miss Harvelle had given the kids an extra fifteen minutes to study, and Dean was truly trying to use it. But his palms were getting sweaty and smudging the paper, and he couldn't focus and his dick was painfully hard and squashed between his legs so it hopefully wouldn't show. Maybe this was a bad idea. 

~~~

"Approachable," Miss Harvelle read, as she walked around the class. The kids all started writing, and Dean confidently spelled out approachable, a-p-r-o-a-c-h-a-b-l-e. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. 

"Vigorous." This was too easy, Dean thought. V-i-g-o-r-u-s.

"Potential." Okay, Dean thought he knew most of that one... P-o-t-e-n-t-a-i-l, right? No, that spelled poten- _tail_ , he had to fix it, but as he started erasing, Miss Harvelle read the next word. "Posture." Dean raised a hand with his pointer finger up, Miss Harvelle's signal for needing a few more seconds. She waited patiently while Dean caught up and spelled his words, p-o-t-e-n-t-i-o-l, no, p-o-t-e-n-t-i-e-l? That looked right. And p-o-s-h-t-u-r-e. That one wasn't bad. 

All the while, the plug jostled in him with even the slightest movement. The gel coating, which was nice at first, had become teasing and not enough. He fidgeted and it got worse, he didn't fidget and it got worse. This was going to be the longest day ever. 

~~~

Dean even faked not feeling well for recess. The asked if he wanted his Dad to come get him but Dean assured them that no, Cas should not come. He may have been a little conspicuous with his panic, but he had to keep Cas away. It would ruin the surprise. It worked out though, and Dean was able to lie down on the couch in the nurse's office for the 45 minute recess. Laying made the plug less noticeable, which was good. 

~~~

Dean stared with horror at his paper. How could this happen? Miss Harvelle had started handing them out, smiling and saying how well everyone did, but when she handed Dean's back, it said in small letters  _See me before you get on the bus, today._ Next to the note was a big fat D+. 68 points out of 100. Dean could not believe his eyes. 

When he was leaving school, mildly sweaty from the day of dealing with the plug and the nervousness about the Spelling Test, Miss Harvelle told him that he could retake the test next week and she would average the grades together. She explained to Dean what that meant, so the highest grade Dean could get was an 84, a solid B, if he didn't miss any on his retake. Miss Harvelle asked if something was bothering him, because he was still sweaty and twitchy. Dean just brushed it off as bad feelings from the test and from recess. She reluctantly let him get on the bus, though, so Dean made sure to smile at her and wave as it drove off. Dean braced himself for another bumpy ride. It was almost time to celebrated Daddy's birthday, bad spelling test or not. But it made him more nervous to think about what Daddy would do about the test. Dean supposed he would cross that bridge when he came to it.


	6. Punishment, Part Three: The Real Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these titles are all outa wack like i dont know exactly what im doing with the names of these chapters but as long as you go in order you'll be fine, theres some small plot which i didnt plan on but hey, it turned out okay :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a little overstimulation in this chapter, fair warning :)

"Dean! How was your spelling test?" Cas called as he opened the front door. He looked over to the living room and saw Dean visibly jump when he called out. Must've startled him, Cas figured. 

Dean hadn't hit puberty yet, so his voice was still high, but it was higher than normal when he answered, "Uh, it went okay." He resumed looking at whatever he had on the couch, and the TV wasn't even on. What was up with Dean? Cas set his stuff down in the kitchen. 

"Did Miss Harvelle grade them today?" Cas called from the kitchen. He began getting materials out for dinner, and called for Dean to come in to the kitchen too. He didn't take much notice to Dean's lack of answer, but Dean audibly sighed, and Cas' suspicion grew. Something was up. 

When Cas first got full sight of Dean, he was shocked. Dean looked... well he looked sick, to be honest. Flushed, sweaty, moving gingerly. But Cas also thought it looked kind of hot, in a weird, abnormal way... Dean was typically pretty snotty when he was sick, and he wasn't even sniffly. And there weren't any bags under his eyes. Not to mention, instead of gravelly and rough like a cold would normally make his voice, his voice sounded the same but higher and generally just stressed. Cas couldn't figure out if Dean really was sick or not, but he was right, something was definitely going on. 

"Are you okay, Dean?" Cas tried to keep any accusation out of his voice. He didn't want to assume anything, but Dean tended to look like this after extended play time between the two of them. Except this was much more intense. 

Dean just nodded, lips pursed in a line. "Can we have a birthday dinner for you?" he asked quietly. Cas could tell something was incredibly off, and his voice faltered near the end. He almost stumbled a little just standing. 

Cas was getting fed up with the mystery. "Dean, are you sure your okay? What is up with you? You seem off," Cas pushed. Dean did his best to straighten up and stand normal then, and Cas could tell how difficult it was. 

"Nope! Just hungry and excited for you to be home!" Dean had a renewed pep in his voice, and even bounced over to give Cas a hug. While they were hugging, though, Cas could feel him trembling ever so slightly. So, Cas swung him up and plopped him on one of their high kitchen chairs to get a better look at him, but as he set Dean down, Dean yelped. Loudly. Shame and guilt were practically written on his face in Sharpie. Cas started putting two and two together. But if Dean had really done this... clearly he had planned it out somehow. But, to make sure, Cas told Dean to stay put and walked away as he fidgeted. Cas went to his secret hiding place and found that yes, there was something missing. Dean must've wanted this to be some sort of birthday gift. But how long had he... wow. Cas got most of the picture by the time he walked downstairs. 

Dean was fidgeting and wiggling worse than ever. Cas decided to take a different approach. 

"So, tell me about the spelling test. You didn't answer me when I asked if it was graded already. Can I see it?" Cas peered at Dean, and wondered if Dean still thought he was fooling Cas about the plug. Or, maybe surprising was a better word. Dean had done this for Cas, after all. 

"Uh... um. It was alright. I missed a few words. But it wasn't too bad." Dean was so lying, Castiel didn't have a doubt in his mind. 

"Can I see it then? Doesn't Miss Harvelle ask that you get your tests signed by me?" Cas had forgotten about the other situation for a moment and was in concerned parent mode. Dean was doing so badly on his spelling test that he was avoiding showing it to Cas? This couldn't be good. 

Dean got even redder if possible, but knew that he had no escape. He went and got his test and handed it to Cas looking more defeated than Cas had ever seen him. Cas risked a glance at the grade.  _D+,_ and a see me after class note. Cas was in awe. Dean struggled some in school but never did this badly. They had even reviewed these last night and Dean had been doing great! What had happened? _  
_

"Dean, this is.... would you like to explain?" Cas asked with as much calmness and patience as he could manage.

Dean just fidgeted more. He remained silent and stared at his feet. 

"Dean, I know you know some of these words. We studied just last night and you were doing fine! You have to tell me what's up, bud. I can't help if you don't talk to me. I don't want to punish you for getting a bad grade if you don't deserve it. What happened here?" Cas pressed. Dean finally spoke, barely rising above a whisper. 

"I was supposed to study before I left, and again on the bus this morning, and in the time before the test but I got really distracted and it's my fault, Dad. I thought I was doing good when I took it, I thought I got them right! But I guess not. But Miss Harvelle is gonna let me do a retake next week! Daddy, I'm gonna get every word right, I promise, she said she will average the grades so I'm gonna get every single word right and she said that would make a B, a  B is good, right Dad?" Dean looked petrified as he spoke, but had a hopeful tone. He was still panting occasionally and outright wiggling so obviously that Cas doubted he was even trying to hide it at this point. 

"A B isn't bad Dean, and I'm glad you plan on getting them all right next week. But that doesn't change how disappointed I am that you let yourself get distracted so much that you missed words that you've been spelling right all week." Dean nodded, hanging on to Cas' every word. "I think you will need to be punished somehow, but as long as you commit to doing better on the second try, I think you have pretty much learned your lesson." Dean looked elated, apparently expecting something awful. Not that his punishment would be small, but not as big as the time he threw a frog at his third grade teacher. Cas admitted, that guy was a douche, but Mr. Zachariah was just a teacher to deal with. Throwing the class frog at him wouldn't make him be nice. Dean hadn't watched TV for a month that time, and even worse, Cas tucked him in with no playing for a whole week. Cas tried to avoid punishment like that now, knowing what it did to Dean's self esteem. But Cas did have an idea, considering his son's... predicament, as of right now. But surely Dean had done this for his birthday, he didn't want to mess this up for Dean. Gifts were a big deal for Dean. He worked hard on them, he put a lot of thought and effort into anything he made or got for other people, so this wouldn't be any different.  

"Dean, I actually have some work to do today. Would you like to come into my office with me?" Cas figured if he could use Dean's situation as a punishment now, he would learn his lesson and they could have the real birthday fun later. Dean always learned better when there was some... extra motivation. And Cas really did have work to do. 

"But Dad, it's your birthday! You can't work on your birthday!" Dean whined. 

"I know, honey, but grown ups don't care if it's your birthday. They make you do the work anyway. But I want you to come with me. Can you do that?"

"Okay. Lets go to your office," Dean huffed with a pouty lip. 

When they got to the door, Cas put his arm out to stop Dean. 

"Dean, why don't you get undressed?" Cas asked him. Dean looked confused, and a little shaken from the short walk in here. He stared at his dad with big green eyes and obediently began to strip. 

~~~

Dad had asked him to get undressed! Oh thank God, it was almost time to get rid of this stupid dumb freaking plug! Dean was going absolutely insane, and he had a hunch that his dad figured him out earlier when he left the kitchen; Dean thought it was to check his box of toys. So now, with a relieved woop in his head, Dean began to undress, ecstatic to show his Dad his present, even if it wasn't entirely a surprise anymore. When Dean was down to his briefs, Cas stopped him and knelt down to remove them for his son. Dean nearly started bouncing with anticipation, until he realized that would jostle the plug even more. His eyes started watering and he couldn't control his breathing that well anymore. It was too much, he wanted it out, and he wanted his dad inside him instead. 

"Dean, would you like to tell me anything?" Cas asked, looking at the front of Dean's rather damp briefs. Dean still didn't come like his dad did, but he had begun to leak some clearer thinner ejaculate whenever they played. His underwear were ruined for the day. 

"Yea-ah!" Dean squeaked. He had gotten excited and the plug punched his prostate again. He was nearing orgasm now, and his little dick was standing up tall and proud. "I have a surprise for you for your birthday!" he answered fairly clearly. 

"Oh do you, now?" Cas wiggled his eyebrows. Dean smiled. 

"Yeah, but I think you figured it out..." Dean pouted for a second but perked back up quick. "Happy Birthday, Dad!" Dean finally exclaimed, before turning and bending over for Cas to see. 

~~~

Cas about came then and there. Every ounce of blood in his body ran south, and his dick was hard in a matter of seconds. Dean's hole, so puffy and pink and deliciously wet, was stretched around a plug at least as wide as Castiel's own dick, if not wider. Cas licked his lips, choking back his initial gasp. He knew Dean had it, yet seeing it was entirely different... Dean was going crazy. No wonder he was distracted during his test. Not that that was an excuse, but still. 

"Dean, how long have you had this in?"

"Got it in right before school sir. It's been stretching me all day. I know,  _I know,_ Daddy, you can fuck me now, I promise I'm not too little. Just please help me take the plug out!" Dean finally started shaking, his body giving in to all its urges to move, wiggle, squirm, and correct the feelings in his anus. But little was to be done, considering the size of the plug. Just having it in would be overstimulating within an hour. Cas had no idea how Dean had managed this long. 

~~~

Dean was about to burst. He wanted to yank the plug out, but he knew Daddy would like to and Daddy could probably do a better job anyway. His heart was racing and his penis was throbbing, and he was gasping for air. 

"We're going to leave the plug in a little longer, actually."

What. WHAT. Dean couldn't believe his ears! What was his dad talking about?

"But Dad, it's too-"

"I know Dean. That's why we're leaving it in. While I do my work, you will keep the plug in, and kneel under my desk and play cock warmer. You don't have to move, just kneel. Every so often, I may ask you a spelling word. You can have five minutes to review your test now, if you like. But we won't have birthday dinner or remove the plug until I get my work done. Consider this your punishment for being too distracted to study."

"But... Daddy, didn't you like my present? You do want to fuck me, right?" Dean's face had fallen and he looked almost ready to cry. Probably from emotion combined with the stimulation of the plug. 

"Dean, I love you more than anything in the world. Of course I want to fuck you. But you didn't follow instructions, and we can't let that go unpunished. I really, really appreciate your present. It was just bad timing, okay? I want you to do well in school. And this punishment will show you that you shouldn't have been distracted in school, okay? Do you understand what I'm trying to teach you?"

"It's okay to give you presents, but not if they make me do bad in school?" 

"That's pretty much it, sweetie. But I do appreciate your present, I really do. Today was just a bad day, okay? It won't be a bad punishment, I promise. Just a little while with the plug and some studying. Does that sound fair?"

~~~

Dean contemplated. He knew what to say if he really wanted the plug out now. But that would mean his punishment would be non-sexual, and he didn't really want to be grounded. Finally deciding, he said, "Yes, Daddy," and went to Cas' desk after his allotted review time. They had done this before, but he hadn't been kneeling with a plug in before. This was the most uncomfortable thing he had done since the bus ride, but he knew it was a punishment. Cas slid his cock out before taking his seat, and Dean moved over and put his mouth around it. He knew not to distract Cas from work, so he simply knelt there with it in his mouth, struggling not to fidget with discomfort. Every three or four minutes for the next hour, Cas called out a spelling word. Dean would pull of of Cas' dick long enough to spell it, and then go back to being a cock sock. 

He didn't miss a single word this time. 

~~~

Dean was crying by the end of it. Not just watery eyes, but full out crying, silently and without moving. Cas could feel tears dripping on his dick. After he got his work done, which didn't even take a whole hour, he finally tapped Dean's head to get him to pull off. Dean choked out a little sob against his dick, and Cas felt truly horrible for causing him this much discomfort. But it would only be a minute longer. 

"Have you learned your lesson, Dean,"

"Y-yes, sir," Dean sniffled. 

"Bend over here," Cas said, patting his knee. Dean practically fell onto Cas, and Cas held him steady. Dean could surely feel his boner, prominent as it was, but he was going to keep it under control for just a little longer. Patiently, slowly, and gently, Cas wiggled the plug loose. When it was out of Dean, Dean actually climaxed with a sigh, going limp on Cas' lap. 

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean to orgasm, you can still fuck me, I-" Dean started, but Cas shushed him. 

"I'll fuck you tonight, I promise. But let's go have dinner first, okay? You need to rest, get some energy up, alright? I promise, honey, we'll fuck, but you need a little while, okay?"

"But all my stretching, it will go back!" Dean panicked. 

"That isn't exactly how it works, Dean. You'll be fine for an hour, and I will open you back up if I need to." Cas had somehow managed to keep his fingers away from Dean's hole, but if he was going to last much longer, he needed his son off of his lap now. His hand had already gravitated to Dean's upper thigh, and he had promised himself that he would give Dean a break. 

"Okay... alright, Daddy, lets go have birthday dinner," Dean conceded. He made to stand up, but Cas just scooped him up and cradled him in his arms. They would have dinner on the couch and snuggle together, and then Cas would really get his birthday present.


	7. Making Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean have a lovely birthday dinner for Cas, and then Cas teaches Dean what making love is and why it is special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This will be the last pre-puberty chapter, next will be around 12-13 yrs old (maybe first time actually ejaculating). After that, there will be a 16-17, and then I will wrap this fic up. It may even be my first completed fic! wow, fun things. as always, leave any suggestions or comments for me, i totally want to read all your thoughts, good or bad!
> 
> also hey R-rating or worse for semi-manipulative Cas (Dean still wants it but it gets pretty creepy)

Daddy carried Dean downstairs, and laid him on the couch. Dean was absolutely wiped out, so he didn't try to get up and follow Cas, though he thought he should because his Daddy shouldn't be making his own birthday dinner all alone. But Cas insisted, and he gave Dean a kiss on the lips and the forehead before getting up to make burgers, a mutual favorite meal that wouldn't take too long.

~~~

Cas made them right on the stove, instead of the grill, because he didn't want to be out of Dean's sight or put Dean out of his sight. He knew Dean was exhausted and probably really over-emotional right now, so he wanted to be as close as possible. The burgers were still great anyway. They ate curled up on the couch, and Dean hadn't bothered to get dressed again but it wasn't uncomfortable for either of them, so they just enjoyed their meal together. Then they both had huge slices of cake, and Cas was really considering postponing the sex until tomorrow. They were both stuffed and tired from long days, each in his own way. Now that he knew he could stretch Dean out without hurting him, it wouldn't be so scary for him. 

But Cas knew that Dean was ready. And he knew it would absolutely kill Dean to wait any longer. He had tried so hard, and done so much to be ready for this. He would take such a huge hit to his self esteem and his confidence if Cas put this off. Cas knew his son, an over thinker and a people pleaser. If Cas tried to wait, Dean would think he did something bad and would beat himself up for it. He would get himself into a funk that could be just as distracting as a plug, if he let it be. And he would, Cas knew. 

So this really, really couldn't wait. And Cas was okay with that, as long as Dean was. 

~~~

Dean was sooooo comfortable. 

Snuggling was one of Dean's favorite activities. He liked it more than TV, more than video games, more than eating. Well, more than the unnecessary eating, like cake and sweets. The other kind was kind of needed to live. But snuggling reached pretty damn close on that list to the actual things Dean needed to live. It just made him feel so good, but more than normal good. When Dean got to watch an extra TV show, he felt good. But when Cas held him close and cuddled him, he felt so blissed and just  _content_ , like there was nothing in the world he could possibly have to make things any better.

He sighed as he pressed his back side further into Cas' front, and Cas' arms held him tighter. They were laying sideways on the couch, Cas on a pillow and Dean on Cas' arm. Cas had his lips pressed into Dean's hair, and his hand laid on Dean's chest, rubbing circles on his collar bones. His other hand was wrapped around Dean's stomach, holding him close. Dean couldn't think of anything that could make him happier right now.

Well. There was one thing that could make him just as happy. But he was really tired, and Daddy had promised he would and that it was okay to wait....

But Dean was ready. He wanted his gift to work out at least a little like he intended it too. And he wanted this for himself. He wanted to feel his daddy inside him. That plug had been nice at first, but it was lifeless. Dean wanted the one person he loved most in the whole world to be the one to make him feel good like that. 

So Dean told his Daddy all of that. And with happy tears in his eyes, Cas carried his son up to his bedroom to start their night. 

~~~

Cas laid Dean down on the bed, and began to kiss him. Dean kissed back with a feverish excitement, getting geared up again after laying on the couch all that time. In seconds, Dean was hard as could be, and Cas' own cock was thickening rapidly. He moved backwards off Dean for a second to undress, heart clenching at his son's whine as he pulled away. He winked and took off his shirt, throwing it on the floor. The rest of his clothes were gone quickly, and he and Dean were both naked and hard. 

This was really happening. 

"Dean, listen." Cas was surely going to die of blue balls, but he wanted to have this talk, and now, because he knew it would sink in and Dean would remember it. 

"Daddy, is it time for you to fuck me yet?" Dean said breathlessly. Cas gulped and squeezed at the base of his dick before sitting down and pulling his son closer to him. 

"Yes, it is. But I want to tell you something first."

"Okay, what? My dick kinda hurts."

"Just hear me out. This is a big step, Dean. Okay? When you get older, sex can be for fun or it can be special, or it can be both. But right now, while you're young, sex isn't something you should do yet. With anyone except me."

"Why? I know I can't say that we did it but do other people not do it?" Dean looked genuinely concerned. 

"What we do is a secret. It is also something that you can't do with anyone else, because it... it's special. For now anyway."

"What does that mean though?"

Cas breathed heavy and tried to think of proper phrasing. How do you explain sex to your son who you happen to have a crazy incestuous relationship with?

"Dean, sex is called 'making love' because normally, the people who have sex love each other very much. It isn't something to just do casually at your age. In fact, other people don't think you should have sex at all." Cas gave Dean a second, hoping to get a response that would help this train of thought. 

"But I am ready! I am big enough and I know I love you." Perfect, Cas thought. His Dean always came through. 

"Of course you are, and I'm happy you're ready. But other people don't think so. So this has to stay our secret, but you already knew that. But you also have to know that you can't do this stuff with anyone else," Cas explained, "One day, when you're older, you can do whatever you think is right, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone. But for now, this is the only time you can ever do any of this stuff, okay? Only when you're with me. For now, making love is something special between us, okay?" Cas meant every word, but he would be lying to say that it didn't worry him that Dean might try and get too frisky with a sixth grade crush or something. He really did wan't for Dean to think it was special, for now at least. When he was grown up, if casual sex was his thing, so be it. But for now, Cas wanted him to value it. 

"I get it, Daddy. I love you so much! Can we have sex now?" Cas chuckled at his impatience, but he knew Dean had gotten the message. 

"Yes, Dean. Lay back, and spread your legs."

~~~

Daddy had fingered him before, but this was different. Cas started with one, and a lot of lube, like always, but quickly moved to two fingers when they realized that Dean was still very stretched and open. Dean still felt a little too close to the edge like earlier, but his rest meant that he wasn't getting overstimulated just yet. Dean felt good, and he felt a jolt of pleasure when Daddy brushed his prostate. Daddy felt him shiver, and eased off, trying to avoid it. And Dean didn't stop him; though it felt good, he didn't want to get as worked up as he had been earlier. Daddy focused on stretching him. When Dean felt four fingers going in and out of him, he couldn't help the continuous humming sort of moan that escaped his mouth. Previously, it had been gasps and moans, but he heard Daddy's laugh when he reached a verbal buzz of pleasure and need.

~~~

"Daddy, please, just fuck me now," Dean choked out. Cas' erection throbbed at the words, and he figured Dean was ready. His walls were slick with lube, and Cas felt his fingers slip so easily from him. He would still feel tight, but hopefully he wouldn't feel any pain. Cas was at least confident that if Dean really was hurting or uncomfortable that he could break things off without a hitch. Dean was the priority here, and Cas would take care of him first. Blue balls were a joking matter for him if it came down to Dean's comfort and safety. 

Cas felt Dean's rim flutter around the tips of his fingers as he pulled out, and then he watched as it pulsed a bit when it was empty. Dean fidgeted and wiggled, keeping up the humming moan, and his rim didn't even entirely close. He would be practically gaping by the end of this.

Cas slicked himself up, squeezing at the base of his dick to make sure he didn't come too soon. He paused to wipe his hand on his discarded shirt before grabbing his son's hands and bringing them up to his shoulders. Dean held on, panting and squirming still, aching for touch. Cas only took a second to line his dick up before pressing in past his head. He met almost no resistance at first, but still felt a small squeeze. He paused, trying to control himself but also letting Dean adjust. 

"Dad, I'm okay. Really, just go ahead," Dean said quietly. Cas looked into his eyes, and the love there was so tender and trusting that Cas' heart nearly burst alongside his nuts. And he slid the rest of the way in. 

Pure. Bliss. Cas had never known a greater feeling. Dean was tight and hot and slick, soft and open for him. He didn't even know how his dick could go so far into Dean, as he was balls deep currently. Dean was moaning so loudly, and Cas was just trying not to come yet. 

"Are you-" Cas gasped, trying to catch enough breath to speak, "-okay, Dean? Nothing hurts?"

"I'm-I'm good, D-daddy, just f-fuck me please."

So Cas did. And he didn't last long at all. After two or three minutes of shallow fucking, he pulled out nearly all the way before thrusting back in. After about a minute of deeper fucking, in only took five or so big thrusts to reach his release. He hit Dean's prostate on each of these, and Dean climaxed at the same time as him. He filled Dean with come, and stuttered a few ruts to ride out his orgasm, while Dean climaxed untouched, and screamed out for his Daddy. 

~~~

When Daddy pulled out of him, Dean felt come sloshing around inside and spilling out when his dad slowly removed himself. His Daddy took a moment to breath before cleaning himself and Dean up, and Dean was near passing out. After he was sufficiently clean, Cas laid him under the blanket and prepared everything for bed. 

Neither had ever been more content to wrap up in each other and just sleep. 


	8. Dean Comes Home (and "comes" home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean just got back from summer camp, and he is so excited to see his dad! His pop was so happy to have him back home that he had a great night planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dean is 12 years old in this chapter. It will be the first time he actually comes, rather than dry orgasm. He has been dripping pre-come for a while now, each time he and Cas play, but his orgasms have been dry to this point. Now, I'm not a guy so I don't know how any of this technically works, and I'm not really looking to google it (*shudders*) so I'll just guess and go with that.

Dean stood in his unit with his counselors and the other kids while they waited for Saturday lunch to begin. The parents were all crowded behind their lines, waiting to be told to join their campers. Dean was frantically looking over his shoulder, not unlike the other fifty kids around him. His dad was here and Dean couldn't wait to see him, he had missed him so much this week! Dean couldn't wait to tell him all the stories about camp, like how Kevin had eaten a crawdad and these twin brothers named Sam and Adam had been mixing up the counselors all week, switching clothes and stuff, and the food was awesome, and there had been a zipline and a camp out and-

"... to the camp office after lunch. Now, parents, you can find your camper! Get in line with them and have lunch with their unit, and then-"

Dean didn't hear the rest of the announcement because his Papa had just come up behind him and given him a smothering hug. Dean was almost embarrassed, but he was too happy to see Cas to really care. Dean started talking a mile a minute, and Cas just smiled. He was so happy to have his boy back. 

 

 

 

 

 

[not the end of the story but the end of me telling it-read the next chapter for more info]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be two more chapters after this. I don't know when they will be up, but I fully intend to finish this fic. I'm sorry for taking so long on this one, I know i'm really horrible :/ but anyway, hope you liked it!


	9. WHO WANTS TO FINISH THIS FIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. I'm actually the shittiest person alive? Yes.

Okay, so I know that it's fairly likely that a lot of readers despise me. But, truth be told, I cannot find the desire, inspiration, or motivation to finish this story, even knowing that it will disappoint so many of you. 

SO. That said, I will be giving some lucky authors my permission to appropriate this story and finish it. I would love to see what becomes of this fic, and while I can't really stop you guys from copy and pasting, I would appreciate it if the writer would allow me to add them as a co-author, and they would receive full credit for all of their chapters. In addition to that, I totally won't be mad if people write their own endings as well. It doesn't have to be one person. 

On that note, I am not a tech-savvy person, so I may need some help with the concept of co-authors and whatnot. Essentially, I will plan on taking volunteers from the comments section for this, on a first-come, first-served basis. If anyone has any better ideas of how to do this, please tell me!!! Depending on how many people comment ***on this chapter***, I will add co-authors until 12:00 am EST, on Friday, February 5th. If an excessive number of people comment, I'll take the first 10-20 (if there even are that many) and leave the rest of you to your own devices (sorry I'm a bitch like that).

Essentially, my perfect way to do this would be that all the co-authors wrote their own endings and named the chapters something like: "yourusername's Continuation from Ch. #" and you can take the liberty of writing from whatever point you see fit. I just ask that you don't mess with the chapters I've already written. But if you want to copy and paste to your own profile and mix it up there, I can't (won't?) stop you. That ONLY applies to this story though. If I catch wind of any of my other stuff being plagiarized I will do something about it.

Again, I'm super sorry and I totally understand if you all hate me. But I'm just not feeling this story. I started it in a weird mood and that mood hasn't come back for a long time. So it's time for me to stop being a dick and keeping you all waiting. If you have advice about how I should proceed with all this, start your comment with "ADVICE" and if you want to be a co-author, start your comment with "CO-AUTHOR"

write on, home skillets


End file.
